Only You!
by Digi Yo
Summary: Vivek wants to tell Tasha something. What is it? One shot


**ONLY YOU!**

*SLAP*

The murderer fell to the ground holding his cheek where a bruise was forming. Daya grabbed his collar "Now open your mouth before I lose my head. You have seen what this hand of mine can do. Why did you kill her? SPEAK!"

The criminal flinched at Daya's loud booming voice. "S….SS…..Sir forgive me… I came under greed. It was due to the property that I killed my sister."

"Killed your own sister or the mere sake of property." Daya shook his head. He looked at Daya's hands and flinched again.

Vivek saw him do that so did Tasha. They smiled at each other from across. Criminals always seemed to blurt out everything once their cheek came in contact with Daya's hands.

Daya was in the middle with the criminal's throat in his hands. Tasha and Muskaan stood on his right and Vivek and Freddie on his left.

"And Sir I really thought that the bungalow was…haunted." Freddie's voice drowned as Daya glared at him. "Um..thought."

Daya shook his head. "Really Freddie the job of a ghost buster suits you better than a C.I.D. officer."

"GHOST BUSTER!" Freddie said.

Vivek bit his lips to keep himself from laughing.

"What the hell are you suggesting Daya? He is _afraid _of ghosts. Do you expect him to join a squad which apparently shoos off ghosts?" Muskaan gave her boyfriend an exasperated look.

"Whatever!" Daya said. He lifted up the criminal( By the neck of course!) "Vivek, Freddie take him to the prison." He threw him towards Vivek but unfortunately he fell on Fredericks who gave a yelp.

"Oh God! Freddie can't you hold one criminal properly?" Daya said angrily.

"Um…No Sir! I mean Yes Sir! Walk!" He commanded the bewildered prisoner and placed his gun on his head.

"What a man!" Daya said.

"Aw… you look so cute when you are angry Daya." Muskaan whispered to him.

Daya smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Vivek.  
"Vivek. Go with Freddie or else I don't know where the hell he might end up!"

Vivek nodded. He looked at Tasha. Neither of the two were happy at all. They had had plans to go out and now it seemed their wish would not be fulfilled. Vivek walked past her and whispered. "Hey you do have the keys to my house. Go there and I should be there in an hour or so. I really have something to talk to you about."

"OK." Tasha said and watched Vivek's retreating figure. Huh…. How she wished he had not gone but well there was nobody else she reminded herself like a good C.I.D. officer. Abhijeet was on his honeymoon with Tarika and well she knew that Daya had a date with Muskaan then and he was oblivious about her and Vivek's date so well she would simply wait at Vivek's house. He had something important to tell. She was kind of afraid. He seemed very serious and nervous about something and that was not his nature. He was usually a prankster.

"Hello! Tasha! Where are you lost?" Muskaan was waving her hand in front of her.

"Uh…..Huh?"

"So what does Vivek want to talk about?" Muskaan said giving her the naughty wink.

"I don't know." Tasha said dreamily.

Daya joined them. "What happened Tasha?"

"Nothing Sir." She said.

"She had a date with Vivek which got cancelled thanks to you Daya." Muskaan said.

"Oh! I am sorry. I had no idea."

"It is okay Sir. He has called me to his house. I better get going."

"I will drop you." Daya said.

"No it is okay Sir. You guys have fun. I will go." Tasha said and made her way towards her car.

Muskaan smiled. "I know what Vivek is about to tell her."

"What?"

"Why should I tell?"

"Aw come on Muskaan!" Daya said making puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! I can't resist those eyes!" Muskaan said and kissed his lips then she leaned up and whispered to Daya about Vivek. Daya got serious and said "Oh! I do hope it goes well."

Vivek and Freddie meanwhile having successfully delivered the offender to prison were currently in Vivek's car.

It was around 10:00 pm

"Um….Vivek."

Vivek was lost in his own world thinking about what Tasha might say to him when he told her what this was all about.

"Vivek!"

"Yes yes Sir!" Vivek looked at Freddie.

"My wife will kill me! It is so late and besides I have to wash the utensils after I get home!"

Vivek wanted to laugh hysterically. The episodes of Freddie and his wife were simply hilarious!

"Oh!" He managed to splutter out.

"Vivek! Let me stay at your house and then I will tell her that I got caught up in a case! Then at least I will not have to wash utensils at this hour!"

Vivek was alarmed. No No No! Freddie Sir could not come to his house. Then it just struck him how he could avoid him and prevent him from entering his house.

"Sure Sir! Is this something to ask?"

"I knew you won't say no Vivek."

"But Sir there is just one problem."

"What?"

"Well you see Sir. My house is inhabited by evil spirits."

"Spirits?" Freddie said fear creeping into his eyes.

"Yeah! Often at night I hear a woman singing and dancing. I have never investigated since she has not done anything to me as yet. I am actually looking for a new house."

Freddie made a face and moaned. "Vivek you drop me at my house! I will wash utensils and clothes too and I will wash the whole house! But I don't want to become prey for an evil spirit! Vivek turn the car around!"

"Yes Sir!" Vivek said hoping his relief was not showing. He would have to deal with some issues later on but if everything went well then it would be worth it.

Tasha was playing with the cushion's covers. She was very tensed. What did Vivek want to say? She would have actually gotten a panic attack if the door had not opened just then and Vivek had not walked in.

He gave her a nervous smile. "Freddie Sir wanted to come so I told him that my house is inhabited by evil spirits." He grinned then.

"Oh God Vivek! You are too mischievous."

Vivek sat down next to her on the sofa.

"So."

"So?"

"What did you want to tell me?" Tasha said coming directly to the point.

"Um…you don't want to eat or drink anything?"

"Stop being so formal Vivek! Say it!"

"Um….I am just a little nervous." Little was putting it mildly. His head was exploding with nervousness and tension.

Tasha swallowed hard. "It is another girl, isn't it?"

"Sorry?"

"You…you like someone else, don't you."

Vivek seemed highly amused. "Oh! And who would that girl be?" He said.

"Kaajal?"

"Kaajal! Why would you think that?"

"She seemed very much attracted to you when she first joined."

"She joined two years ago Tasha! And well she is only a good friend besides I think she has a thing for Sachin Sir."

"What?"

"_I_ think so. Now don't go around spreading it."

"Purvi?" Tasha immediately moved on somewhat embarrassed.

"OK Now that is hilarious! Me and Purvi? We have probably never even talked!"

"Um….."

Vivek placed a finger on her lip. "There is only one girl I love. And she happens to be sitting right in front of me."

Tasha immediately kissed him and he kissed back.

"Then what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I actually want to ask you something Tasha."

Tasha nodded.

Vivek then thought it was better not to beat around the bush and fished out the ring from his pocket and fell to his knees. "Will you marry me Tasha?"

Tasha was speechless. It seemed as if her brain had stopped giving impulses. Her heart was beating very fast. This was what Vivek had wanted to ask! And she had idiotically drawn conclusions herself. Tears of joy came to her eyes as she said yes and he slipped the ring into her finger and got up. She also got up.

Then they shared a passionate kiss.

**My first C.I.D. fanfic. I write for Digimon actually I originally never planned on writing for C.I.D. but I have been wanting to write something for C.I.D. I might write more depending on the response for this one. Hope it was not too lame! Do review and tell me!**


End file.
